


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°4 : « Ciutric IV »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Darth Bane trilogy, Drabble, F/M, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Zannah observe l'aurore se lever sur Ciutric IV, avant que son Maître ne vienne interrompre ses pensées.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Et voici, et voilà, un petit drabble sur la trilogie de romans « Darth Bane ». Désolée pour les non-initiés, mais normalement vous ne devriez même pas avoir de problèmes pour apprécier le texte, je me suis à peine basée sur l'histoire (puisque c'est une sorte d'UA) et il n'y a pas de détails ;)

Zannah prenait le temps d'apprécier la fraîcheur de l'aube, accoudée au balcon de la villa. Le paysage urbain de Ciutric IV s'étendait devant ses yeux, un paysage devenu familier au cours des sept années qu'elle avait passées ici. Des citoyens très matinaux se croisaient à bord des speeders, les droïdes d'entretien nettoyaient les rues... Les vitres des immeubles reflétaient le soleil qui commençait à peine à poindre à l'horizon, et toute cette lumière donnait des teintes orangées à la légère brume qui flottait.

 

La Force l'informa d'une présence derrière elle. Son Maître, Darth Bane, était debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, et observait son apprentie. Sans qu'un mot ne fut échangé, ils se fixèrent un moment. Zannah dévisagea ouvertement le grand homme, tandis que le regard de celui-ci ne quittait pas la menue jeune femme.

 

Bane s'approcha enfin de Zannah, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, en guise de bonjour. Elle se serra contre lui, et les bras musclés de l'homme l'entourèrent dans une tendre étreinte.

**Author's Note:**

> Excusez-moi pour cet UA, mais ce couple inexistant a toujours été un de mes préférés xD
> 
> On se retrouve... pas dimanche prochain, mais bientôt... dimanche 23 octobre, plus précisément (comment ça, ce n'est pas « tôt » ? xD), pour la reprise de publication des drabbles de cette fanfiction. J'ai d'autres trucs à publier entre temps, mais juré les trois prochains drabbles sont prêts ^-^'
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :) et à la prochaine donc !


End file.
